Wolf Pup
by Fanficer21
Summary: 5 times Wolf thought of Robin as his pup. Extremely fluffy one-shot!


Disclaimer: Young Justice is like the zoo and I'm like a sparrow. A sparrow doesn't own the zoo. But it would be cool if it did XD

I was daydreaming one day and I thought, hey what if Robin and Wolf had some cute scenes. Robin is the smallest of everyone so why wouldn't Wolf have a natural instinct to protect the one who resembles a little pup the most. Please enjoy!

Just to clarify, I have pup in sort of quotation marks ('pup') to symbolize the figurative wolf baby.

Anyway on with the show!

**Wolf Pup**  
**By: Fanficer21 **

5 times Wolf thought of Robin as his 'pup'. Tons of fluff!

o0o

The first time it happened Robin was sleeping on the green couch in the living room of Mount Justice. He was curled into a ball with his face pressed against the back cushions. His sunglasses digging into his nose at an uncomfortable angle. He was exhausted from Batman's newest training exercise and went to the Cave to get some rest. Wolf sauntered into the room looking for his buddy, Superboy. He stopped when he smelt a familiar scent and walked over to the couch to see the sleeping Boy Wonder. He was small, just like a wolf pup. Gently the beast nuzzled the back of Robin's head burying his nose in ebony locks. However, the sudden touch caused Robin to bolt upright startling the animal.

Looking for the threat that awakened him, Robin noticed Wolf sitting there. He just smiled at Wolf's curious expression. "Hi buddy!" Robin patted the wolf's head and added a scratch under the chin. Suddenly a tongue started licking his cheek and a wet nose bumped Robin's sunglasses upwards exposing his baby blues. When Robin decided to lay back down he curled up again, but this time Wolf lay down with his head resting on the cushion beside the 'pup'. The soft exhales on the back of his neck and the rhythmic breathing of the animal beside him helped ease Robin into slumber once again.

Half an hour later Conner walked into the room hoping to take control of the remote before anyone else to watch static again. He noticed Wolf's large body was sticking halfway out from in front of the couch. Being curious he decided to investigate. Standing behind the couch Conner saw Robin sleeping peacefully, this time facing wolf who's muzzle was resting in the crook of the boy's neck, also asleep. Superboy couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Taking out his iPhone, given to him by Black Canary as a present, he snapped a few pictures. Then made his way to sit in a lazyboy across the room where he decided a nap couldn't hurt.

o0o

The second time it happened Wally and Robin had been roughhousing outside the cave as a bet to see who could be the last one standing. Robin wore his mask instead of the usual sunglasses to prevent his cover from being blown. It ended up being a tie as they both fell face first into the dirt due to Wally tripping over a tree root. In the process of falling, he tumbled into the Boy Wonder. Both fell face first to the ground in heap of jumbled limbs.

"KF, you're such a klutz!" Robin spat out the dirt that made its way into his mouth. Both boy's faces were covered with dirt smudges.  
Wolf decided to come out to investigate the racket he'd been hearing during his nap time. He noticed his 'pup' dusting himself off before helping the annoying speed demon up. Making his way over to Robin who stood just below Wolf's head at full height, he stopped behind the boy and nuzzled his back with his large nose. Having felt said bump, Robin turned around to see a large face staring back.

"Hey boy!" Robin rubbed behind Wolf's ears. Said wolf seemed to enjoy it as he plopped down and started licking the dirt off the boy's face getting a little laugh out of his 'pup'. Wally began petting Wolf as well, but he did not get the pleasure of being 'washed'.

"Does Wolfie like being scratched back there? I think he does, whoa-" Wolf cut the boy off as he quickly reached his head around and grabbed Robin by the hood of his green sweatshirt and carried him back inside the mountain. The last sound he heard before entering the cave was Wally snickering and the snap of a picture being taken.

o0o

The third time was when the team was playing hide and seek as a stealth exercise given to them by Batman. Robin had been successfully hiding from Artemis in the air vents above the kitchen, masterly hiding in the shadows. That is until Wolf trotted into the room sniffing the air as if searching for something. Robin was curious as to what the animal wanted to find, until Wolf sat directly under the ventilation shaft he was currently laying in. His face looking right into the boy wonder's. Releasing a sigh, the bird was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the beast staring at him and giving away his position.

Looking around quickly to make sure no one else was anywhere in sight. The boy slipped out from the vents and landed lightly on his feet beside Wolf. "What is it boy?" Wolf simply responded by walking behind Robin and pushing him forward towards the living room. Robin was suprised but followed the beast's lead. When they reached the living room Wolf plopped down and pulled Robin's cape making the boy fall into his side before the animal got comfortable. Robin lay curled up against Wolf. His entire body hidden from view by Wolf's big bushy tail and large head wrapped around him. A smirk planted itself on his face when Artemis entered the room searching every place she could think of where a body could hide. Making her way past Wolf, she stopped and looked at the great  
white beast.

"You didn't happen to catch where Robin went did you Wolf? He's the only one left to find" She mumbled more to herself than the wolf. Wolf just looked at her with his big eyes. Artemis just sighed before leaving the room to check somewhere else, except she already checked every place she thought the little troll might hide, includeing the air vents. She was starting to get tired of looking, after all, she had been at it for nearly three hours.

Hearing the archer's footsteps disappear, Robin popped his head out from beneath the white fur. "Thanks buddy! I owe you a nice big juicy biscuit." Robin began to wiggle out from Wolf's hold, but he was suddenly pulled back to the animal's side. "Wolf!" he giggled when the wolf began licking his face. He liked seeing his little one smile. Robin's sunglasses were pushed up at an odd angle again. From around the corner in the shadows, Artemis watched the two with a grin before she went to go take a nap after finally finding Robin.

o0o

The fourth time was when Wolf rested in the living room of Mount Justice as he waited for the team to arrive from their latest mission. He had found several things to do to keep him busy, like sleeping on Superboy's bed. Finding Kid Flash's secret food stash. And chewing on his favorite giant rawhide bone, a gift from Captain Marvel.

Suddenly the female computer voice announced the arrival of the team. Running happily to the Zeta tube room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw his friend Superboy holding his 'pup' in his arms. He didn't care that the others were in the room, he just wanted to see his baby. The beast stalked up to the two and nudged Robin's head with his big wet nose as he sniffed the ebony hair. Robin opened his eyes to see a pair of large yellow eyes staring at him.

"Hi...Woof" he mumbled as he flopped his hand out, trying to pet Wolf but missing completely. Tilting his head to the side, Wolf whined before licking the boy's cheek making him smile tiredly. Conner smiled before walking towards the med bay. Wolf following close behind as he kept a watchful eye the boy while the others followed silently as well. When they reached the med bay, the team met with Black Canary who hooked Robin up to the heart monitor, the pulse machine, an oxygen mask, and gave him a shot of morphine. The large bed practically swallowed Robin's tiny body. His head was tilted slightly to the side as he closed his eyes. His breathing was labored beneath the mask making it fog up every time he exhaled. Beside him on the floor, Wolf sat with his head resting on the bed next to Robin's right arm. He occasionally nudged the boy's elbow with his large nose and released a whine now and then.

A hand lightly brushed Wolf's head as Superboy stood next to him. A sad smile on his face as he looked at his bedridden friend, while Wally sat on the other side of the bed as he held his best friend's hand and silently wishing for him to heal quickly. Wolf turned his head to look up at his buddy as they had an unspoken bond. They both deeply cared for Robin. He was the brother that superboy never had and the pup that Wolf adored.

5 minutes later, everyone left the room to let Robin rest, except Wolf. He stayed sitting beside the bed watching his little one sleep. His head rested on the mattress and closed his eyes. Suddenly, the doors slide open causing the wolf to straighten up. He stood and growl lightly at the intruder who just stepped into the room. He would protect his little one no matter what. Said intruder turned out to Batman. Batman didn't flinch at the wolf's growl, instead he gave him the batglare which resulted in Wolf's ears falling back onto his head and small whine leave the beast. He sat back down and laid his head on the bed again, but he kept his eyes on the Dark Knight.

Batman sat on the chair the Wally occupied minutes earlier, his eyes trained on his son's appearance. Silently he brushed the Robin's bangs to the side before running his fingers through ebony hair. Before coming to the med bay, Batman was told by the team about Robin's condition. Apparently, while finishing up the mission, a bomb explode and sent the team flying in all directions. Robin ended up being thrown through an open window of the warehouse they were in and fell into the bay beside said warehouse where Aqualad rescued him from drowning. The impact of hitting the water left him with some bad bruises and incoherent. Batman continued to brush his fingers through his son's hair as he the mission continuously played in his head. Once in a while he would glance at Wolf whose attention returned to his 'pup' when he knew he wouldn't be harmed. Batman let a small smile grace his lips at the beast. He was glad that Robin had someone who could keep an eye on him  
when he couldn't.

Before leaving the room to take care of other matters, Batman stood up and leaned over Robin where he placed a gentle kiss on they boy's forehead. "Tell anyone what you saw and I'll be your worst nightmare." He looked at Wolf with a glare. Wolf just tilted his head to the side curiously at the man. Walking to the other side of the bed, Batman patted the wolf's head. "Keep an eye on him for me Wolf." He said with a smirk as Wolf's tail wagged side to side. Taking one last look at his son, the Dark Knight left the room after turning out the lights. Wolf watched him leave before he curled up on the floor beside the bed. Listening to the sound of the heart monitor with one ear, and kept the other open for any noise that might disturb his little one's slumber.

o0o

The fifth time it happened Robin sat lay upside down on the couch with his bare feet hanging over the back and his back resting against the seat. His head hung off the cushion as he read a book upside down (we've all tried this at least once, I hope). His feet were wiggling up and down as he hummed Katy Perry's "Roar" that he heard on the radio the other day. He was alone in the Mountain today because Gotham Academy didn't have school today. Everyone else was currently in their classes being board out of their minds, especially Wally (Nah! School's cool). Bruce was in a meeting at Wayne Enterprises and he was board at the Mansion. So he decided to come here after snatching some of Alfred's delicious batcookies.

He just turned the page and was about to continue reading when he suddenly felt something cold and wet touch the bottom of his foot. Throwing the book to the other side of the room with a yelp, he bolted upright on the couch causing his sunglasses to fall onto the couch. His baby blue eyes saw Wolf staring back at him. With a disgruntled sigh he lay back down with closed eyes and groaned when he realized the book was out of reach. He was at a good part too. Hearing nails click on floor as Wolf walked around the couch, Robin opened his eyes again. He patted Wolf's shoulder from his position. However, Wolf had other things on his mind. Said beast sniffed Robins clothes as if he was searching for something. Probably the batcookies. Robin giggled a little when Wolf's muzzle tickled his chest through his clothes. The wolf then found the large green pocket of the green hoodie and tried to dig his nose into the hole. Yep, he was after the batcookies. Too bad Robin already finished them off. He would have to see if Alfred could make some dog biscuits. In the process of searching, Robin's hoodie sweatshirt was shifted around uncovering his stomach. Wolf's whiskers tickled the exposed skin causing Robin to laugh as he tried to pull the wolf's head away from his stomach.

"Wolf stop it, that tickl-" He cut himself off with a loud squeak when he felt Wolf's fuzzy muzzle and cold, wet nose touch his stomach making him wiggle around and fall off the couch. "Wolf!" He groaned from his position on the floor. Wolf just the cushions where his 'pup' lay a moment ago. Robin gave the air a raspberry as he tried to get up but was suddenly knocked back down when Wolf laid down practically on top of him, pinning him to the floor with one arm above his head and the other off to the side. His shins were under Wolf's chest. Robin watched Wolf's face as the beast licked his chops and stared back at the boy as if saying "cookies please". He could hear the beast's tail hitting the side of the couch. Robin just groaned again as he covered his face with his hands before his fingers through his ebony hair with his eyes closed. His sunglasses were still on the couch.

His eyes shot open when he suddenly felt a heavy breath on his stomach. He lifted his arms towards Wolf to try and push his head away, but Wolf wouldn't budge as he began licking the Boy Wonder's ticklish skin. "Wolf! No-hahaha. St-ha-op-hit!" He laughed as tears formed in the corners of the eyes. Right now was as good a time as any to give his 'pup' a bath Wolf thought as he continued 'washing' his little one.

About 10 minutes later, Wolf had worked his way up to Robin's face. His neck and cheeks felt sticky while his bangs were slicked off to the side. He shivered slightly on the floor with his sweatshirt pushed up to his shoulders as the air felt chilly against his wet stomach and chest. Robin just laid there with his arms crossed above his head. His legs were falling asleep, but hey, he got a free bath...sort of.

`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
What do y'all think? I had a lot of fun writing this fanfiction.

Give me some suggestions if you would like to see another scene between Robin and Wolf, and I will see what I can do!


End file.
